<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pulling a Black Widow by Mickey_99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559215">Pulling a Black Widow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99'>Mickey_99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Laser Craze [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Laser Tag, M/M, Rarepair, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is fine at laser tag until Hinata ends up being the last one alive on his team. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Laser Craze [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pulling a Black Widow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 1 of a maybe 4 part work</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Laser tag? Really? Daichi, are you sure this is a good idea?” Suga asks getting into the club van. “I mean Oikawa offered so it seems pretty sketchy to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“He said this would be a good way to train on teamwork,” Daichi says back,” Apparently we were his first choice of other schools to invite. I guess we are ‘tolerable’.”</p><p> </p><p>“He only chose us because he can’t stand Ushiwaka,” Suga deadpans,” And I bet all the other teams hung up on him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I am sure,” Daichi says smiling and doing a brief headcount of all the players on the bus. He double checked to make sure Hinata was there before sitting down and giving the okay for Ukai to drive away. “Besides, it is important to maintain a good relationship with rival schools. How else would we get practice games against other teams?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am sure our relationship with Aoba Johsai is great,” Suga rolls his eyes,” Considering how Oikawa acts towards us every time we play.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but we can transition to being friendly rivals,” Daichi says with a smile. “Who says you can’t play volleyball <em>and</em> make friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Suga sighs,” Alright fine,” He says,” I will play nicely then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no,” Daichi says smiling,” We are still going to try to utterly destroy them.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the laser tag building had been exciting. Aoba Johsai was stood outside waiting for the Karasuno team to arrive. Not many words were exchanged, just some simple greetings and acknowledgements. But for the most part everyone rushed inside. All of them excited to play laser tag.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Oikawa says clapping his hands and smiling,” We are going to do a death match.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Yachi shouts,” That sounds terrifying.”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Tanaka and Nishinoya do a loud warrior cry. And Suga smirks. Hinata shivers when he sees that smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Suga-san is scary.</p><p> </p><p>Karasuno was handed their vests and some earpieces to wear in their ears.</p><p> </p><p>“The earpieces go out when your vest does,” Oikawa says smiling,” That way the people who end up watching can’t help you cheat. This is a deathmatch; you only need to be tagged once and your out. The team with the last remaining player wins.”</p><p> </p><p>A chill passes over both teams as they face each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This was war.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The game started and the first one to die was Asahi. Straight out of the gate Asahi panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“This is terrifying!” Asahi says scared and shaking, trying to find somewhere to hide for the rest of the time.</p><p> </p><p>“ASAHI QUIT CRYING LIKE A BABY AND FIGHT EM LIKE A MAN,” Noya yells running past Asahi in a blaze of glory. “FOR SPARTA!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Noya throws himself into the battle. Asahi shakes and runs the opposite direction, only to run smack into Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi shoots and tags Asahi out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank god,” Asahi sighs,” I was so scared to play this.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi watches with one eyebrow raised as Asahi leaves the playing field much more relaxed than how he had entered it.</p><p> </p><p>Seconds later there was a shout from behind Iwaizumi, “GODDAMNIT KAGEYAMA!!!” Kindaichi yells.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi sighs and continues on to see if he could still save Kindaichi, only to be tagged out by none other than Suga.</p><p> </p><p>“EAT SHIT IWAIZUMI!!!” Suga shouts before sprinting away.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ these guys are competitive,” Iwaizumi says exiting the playing field.</p><p> </p><p>Suga runs and tags as many people as he can. Daichi got tagged by Oikawa. Noya had tagged three members of the Aoba Johsai team. And Suga had gotten Yahaba, the one they called Mad Dog, and Iwaizumi. Kageyama had gotten to Kindaichi and Matsukawa. Daichi had only gotten Hanamaki.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is still alive?” Suga asks into his earpiece.</p><p> </p><p>“Just Hinata and I,” Kageyama says annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama is being my shield,” Hinata says happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we are screwed,” Suga says looking at Hinata’s stats on the display screen at the side of his gun,” Hinata can’t shoot for shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s why I am hiding!” Hinata says happily.</p><p> </p><p>There is a moment of silence over the com.</p><p> </p><p>“MAY DAY MAY DAY!!!” Hinata shouts suddenly,” I LOST MY SHEILD!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean Kageyama?” Suga deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what I said,” Hinata says back,” The Great King got him. He kissed Kageyama before killing him.”</p><p> </p><p>“OIKAWA TOORU!!!” Suga shouts,” DID YOU JUST PULL A BLACK WIDOW ON MY KOHAI!?”</p><p> </p><p>Suga storms around a corner and fires at Oikawa. Oikawa’s vest goes out.</p><p> </p><p>“Goddamnit,” Oikawa says, but then he smirks,” Oh well at least your last player is an awful shot.”</p><p> </p><p>Suga glances confused for a moment, but then his vest flickers out and he groans. Of course, Oikawa would have his last teammate as backup.</p><p> </p><p>“AVENGE ME HINATA!!!” Suga shouts at the top of his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>Suga hears a startled squeak and knows the redhead heard him.</p><p> </p><p>Now it was just Kunimi and Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was sprinting around corridors and walls and just trying to find a good place to hide. There was no way he could win if he was the last one left, sure he was quick but there was absolutely no way he could aim properly. And so far, Kunimi had been able to get perfect shots every time. According to the stats screen, Kunimi had a perfect accuracy rate. 100%. Kunimi didn’t shoot often. But when he did, he didn’t miss.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata is pulled out of his thoughts as he sees Kunimi sitting in wait for him <em>but</em> facing the other direction. Hinata holds back a noise of surprise and dives behind a wall to avoid being seen. Hinata’s heart pounds. His head races as he searches mentally for what action he should take. Then suddenly his mind fell to how Oikawa took Tobio out. What had Suga called it?</p><p> </p><p>Pulling a Black Widow?</p><p> </p><p>Hinata could do that right? Right?</p><p> </p><p>Only one problem… How did Oikawa do it?</p><p> </p><p>Hinata remembers seeing how dominant Oikawa had acted. Completely stunning Kageyama into silence and submission. Could Hinata do that?</p><p> </p><p>Hinata shakes his head. There was no way he could be that brave. Especially when kissing someone. Hell, Hinata acts like a nervous girl. Granted nervous girls were cute-</p><p> </p><p>That was it. Hinata just needed to emphasize the cute. Hinata pulled his sleeves down past his hands like Yachi did when she got nervous and mussed up his hair some. He slouched his posture and brought one hand up to his face to cover his mouth cutely. Taking a deep breath, he sneaks up behind Kunimi before tapping him on the shoulder timidly. Kunimi whirls around and gets ready to aim, but before he could Hinata timidly presses his lips to Kunimi’s. Kunimi takes a startled in take of breath before dropping the gun that was previously in his hand to the ground, and instead drops his hands down to Hinata’s hips. Hinata shyly grabs the now slackened hands before pulling them onto his slim hip and throwing his own around Kunimi’s neck, pulling the other boy closer.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss… it felt… right.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly the kiss got more heated and Hinata let himself push Kunimi up against a wall. A hand went up underneath his vest and shirt, and that’s when Hinata remembered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh shit, I have to shoot him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata pulls away, leaving Kunimi gasping for breath. Though Hinata was in a much similar state. And while Kunimi was dazedly looking at Hinata, Hinata shyly fired his laser, sending Kunimi’s vest into the black.</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi looks shocked for a moment before groaning and throwing his head back against the wall. Hinata blushes red embarrassment finally setting in.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry!” Hinata squeaks out quickly, before sprinting off in the direction of the waiting room. Everyone is staring at him in utter shock and disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just Black Widow him?” Kageyama asks in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“I THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA!” Hinata shouted back,” THE GREAT KING USED IT ON YOU.”</p><p> </p><p>“DUMBASS WE ARE DATING,” Kageyama yells back,” TOORU KNEW I WOULD KISS HIM BACK!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Hinata says blushing crimson yet again,” I didn’t know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chibi-chan just made out with Sleepy-chan in the middle of a laser tag game,” Oikawa laughs. The laughter goes on for a bit, making Hinata flush even more. Oikawa’s laughter only increases when Kunimi finally exits the playing field.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kunimi,” Kindaichi says smirking,” Are you having some trouble keeping it down now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it Kindaichi,” Kunimi grumbles before walking straight up to Hinata and grabbing him by the hand.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAA?” Hinata yells confused,” Where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>“To fuck probably,” Tanaka smirks.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata flushes a bright red color and tenses up.</p><p> </p><p>“We aren’t,” Kunimi says quietly,” Going to fuck I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then where- “</p><p> </p><p>“On a date.” Kunimi says, before stopping,” I mean that is if you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Hinata says happily,” Yeah, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Suga and Daichi stared at the spot where their small middle blocker had been only moments before.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we can become more than just <em>friendly</em> rivals,” Suga says smirking.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi sighs. Maybe this had been a bad idea.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r">Join the discord</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>